1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arcade games and more particularly to game simulators.
2. Background of the Related Art
Game practice and game simulation apparatus are well-known in the gaming industry. For example, there are a great many machines which will allow a user to practice golf or baseball skills, or to play a simulated golf game.
Game simulations allow a player to experience game action or to improve his or her skill in a game more conveniently and in less time than when playing a real game. Baseball game practice apparatus usually include a ball and a playing area to hit the ball into with a club or bat, and often also include a method to determine how well a player hit the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,791, A. Ratajac describes a collapsible, portable batting cage in which a ball is suspended at an adjustable hitting position by four shock cords attached to the cage frame. The ball is hit by a player into a net stretched across the rear of the cage frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,662, J. DePerna describes a baseball game in which a pitcher player pitches a ball at a batting player, who hits the ball into a number of ball sensing field zones facing the batter. The type of hit can be designated a hit, foul, or out from the location of the sensing zone that the ball penetrated and the mount of time the ball took to reach the sensing zone.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,384, R. Bear describes an adaptive sports training system in which a ball is delivered to and hit by a player at a target grid, which evaluates the skill of the hit and modifies the skill level of the game accordingly.
Baseball practice apparatus of the prior art, while convenient and enjoyable, are rather limited in their accuracy in determining the trajectory of a hit ball and determining the result of the hit. In the prior art, the speed of the ball and the final position of the ball are often measured, but the velocity (speed and direction) of the ball is not calculated. Without an accurate method for measuring and calculating ball velocity, the accuracy of any game simulation would be low. Prior art baseball apparatus are also limited in their ability to provide feedback to the player concerning his or her performance in the game and do not generally allow a user to play a simulated game of baseball. These limitations can lead to rapid player boredom and frustration and can be undesirable if the game is played in an arcade environment, where the revenue of the games depends on player interest and use of the games.